


By Your Side

by corellisi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellisi/pseuds/corellisi
Summary: Wes, Tycho, and Hobbie give Wedge the option of inviting Luke on a camping trip. Wedge isn't really against the idea of Luke being there, but reluctant to the idea of sharing a tent with him.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a proper fic before, so this is my first attempt at it. I favor Wedge in my writing and I apologize for that in advance, but I still hope that it's enjoyable!

            Panic settles in as instinct, causing Wedge’s arms to flail at his side trying to bring himself back up to the surface. The following instinctive action is to swing his body around to see who pushed him under the water. It’s not a fluid motion, the water resistance fighting him as he turns. His face through the small struggle had been twisted into clear upset, but upon seeing his assailant, he relaxes into a grin.

            “You wanna play that game, Skywalker?” Wedge jumps at Luke and they both go down with a loud splash that’s got the other three turning their heads. What they can’t hear is the laughter Luke can’t contain under the water, but Wedge can make out the muffled noise. Something normally sweet on land.

            On shore Hobbie stands with his hands on his hips. “Should we be concerned?” 

            “Nah,” Wes replies. He’s already making his way out of the water, gesturing for the other to throw him a towel. “They’re fine.”

            “You sure? I feel like there’s something Wedge isn’t telling us. He didn’t even want to stay with Luke in the other tent.” The towel is absentmindedly tossed over as Hobbie recalls Wedge’s urgent tone in the grocery store. Overdramatic for sure, so it was difficult to tell if it was a serious statement.

            The thin towel is drawn around Wes’ shoulders. “Oh, I’m sure there’s something Wedge isn’t telling us.” Making his way to stand beside Hobbie, he smiles at his friend first, then back at Wedge and Luke who surface. They both have their hands on each other’s arms. “But don’t worry. They aren’t trying to kill each other.”

            “Hey! Last thing we need is you two drowning each other out here!” Tycho’s voice carries over from somewhere by the tents.

           From the river water, both Luke and Wedge look towards the direction of the voice with matching grins fastened to their faces. “Luke started it!” Wedge pushes Luke away and gets better footing. “Should’ve known you were going to try something,” he says quieter for Luke. Despite the mock hostility, he offered a hand to Luke. “Truce?”

            Luke grips his hand and is pulled up. “For now.” The reply comes with a small drag of his voice, as if he isn’t promising anything.

            Wedge moved his damp hair that’s seemingly darkened in color out of his eyes. “Can’t I swim in peace?” Wedge says with a questioning look that’s made innocent with a smile. It makes Luke’s chest tighten in a way he’s experienced around _just_ Wedge before. “Or have you brought me out here just to drown me?”

            “No, of course not. I think if anyone is going to be drowned out here, it’ll be Wes.” Throwing an arm around Wedge’s shoulders, Luke laughs at his own comment. Wedge doesn’t say anything in response, focusing a little too much on Luke’s arm. But he’s right.

            Back on land, they all help make hamburgers, Wedge giving the least amount of aid because of his reputation with food. It’s a simple dinner after wearing themselves out in the water. They five gather around the fire pit that’s yet to contain a flame, sitting on foldable chairs. Despite the chairs having specific owners, everything out here is to be shared within reason. Wedge is between Tycho and Wes, nearly opposite Luke who is between Tycho and Hobbie. It’s been a general group discussion with no set topic. Whenever Luke speaks his animated in his speech and mannerisms, looking to each person as he explains something. Yet when Wedge opens his mouth to speak, he’s almost unaware that most of his attention is on Luke.

            There’s no way Wes is the only one that sees this. Wedge almost leans out of his chair to speak as if he’s making sure his voice reaches Luke’s ears. Eating it all up is Luke who’s wearing a smile that’s unlike his usual friendly demeanor. Each time this happens, he tries to look around to catch the eyes of someone else. He establishes contact with Tycho.

            “So, Luke, is this your first time camping out?” Wes asks, following up a brief talk about the possibility of going hiking.

            “Yeah! It’s really nice being out here. You guys are fun to be around!” With the usual smile, Luke initially looks to Wes then quickly glances at the others.  

            “You ready to sleep in a tent?” Wedge asks, but the question earns him a look from Wes. It catches him off guard and a warm feeling threatens to come over him. All he did was ask Luke if he wanted to come, just like they wanted. He already knew Luke had never been, but didn’t inquire about anything else.

            “I guess. It can’t be that bad, can it?” Cocking an eyebrow, Luke looks from Wes to Wedge.

            “Things should be okay,” Wes starts, voicing edging forward to add something else. “But did you know the guy that invited you didn’t want to share the small tent with you?”

            “Why?” Admittedly, Luke’s a bit hurt, but he’s not sure what he wants to assume. What is there to assume? The doubts that threaten to surface in his mind have little to do with their friendship, because it’s hardly connected with that. When Wedge chooses to, he can be rather distant, sometimes passing up hanging out in a group setting, but he’s never told Luke no.

            Whatever the reason was, Wedge is blushing at the call out, dipping his face a little in an attempt to hide it. Maybe it can pass off as a sunburn. “I kind of wanted to be in the bigger tent.” But the logic isn’t completely sound. Although the other tent is a bit larger, there are three compared to two in the other. However, no one says anything and leaves him alone… on that specific front.

            “Do you think you’re going to miss having Tycho as a “tent-mate”, Wedge?” Wes asks with a smirk.

            “Miss his snoring? Hardly,” After the answer, Wedge playfully shoves Tycho’s arm.

            “Hey! I don’t snore.” Tycho laughs.

            “What’s the reason then, Wedge?” Hobbie presses. Enlighten everyone at once.

            But Wedge struggles to give an answer. It’s quiet simply because he refuses to stutter. The blond who isn’t looking to Wedge with a worried expression stands up and volunteers himself. “Hey, I’m going to go grab one of the small tables and alcohol so I’ll just take whatever trash?” Everyone either nods or makes small noises in response.

            Wes stands up and announces, “Wedge and I will get some waters for everyone.” Wedge stays sitting for a moment, taking a quick glance around then stands up and follows after Wes.

            The two head for the cooler that will grant them short-lived privacy, knowing Tycho is slowly making his way up. “I really want to know what your answer is, Wedge.”

            “It’s nothing serious,” Wedge says with a quiet laugh. It’s supposed to sound as if he’s laughing it off, but he’s still embarrassed. The blush still stains his cheeks.

            “Then why won’t you say it?”

            “I don’t want to hurt Luke’s feelings, Wes.”

            “You’re not giving me much of anything, buddy. What are you talking about?”

            “It’s nothing,” he repeats and Wes yields this time. This isn’t him giving Wedge the slip, but him thinking of how to bring it up again or how to find out.

            “Alright.” Tycho walks up to them and Wes nods towards him in greeting. “You need any help?”

            “That’d be nice, seeing as I’m also grabbing the table.”

            “I’ve got the booze then. Wedge, can you manage the water cooler?”

            “Yep,” As soon as he’s got a hold of the cooler, Wedge makes his way back to Luke and Hobbie. The remaining two look to each other.

            “Hey, Tycho, we aren’t doing any fancy drinks tonight, are we?”

            “Nah, we’re saving that for tomorrow.”

            “Sounds good to me. You mind switching seats with Luke?”

            “Not at all.” Simple words are laced with a smile.

            While the tent conversation carried away from the circle, in the circle Luke and Hobbie made small talk. A means to ease whatever awkwardness arose due to Wes’ insistence. When Wedge comes to place the cooler down and find his way back to his seat, they continue talking. The discomfort that built up in Luke is more or less gone and he even watches Wedge for a brief moment while talking. A subtle distraction, but nothing that cuts him loose.

            “I haven’t been able to swim much, but the water here is really nice.” And Luke continues about how the water feels cooler than he expected.

            Wedge cares little that he’s not being included in the conversation. He’s looking at Luke and the scene around him, readily wandering into thought. The guy he normally hangs with is Luke and the rest know this. They all know Luke; he’s a friendly person and great to be around. Wedge likes this about Luke, but Wedge also likes his bright blue eyes, his soft blond hair, and his smile. Their friendship was an instantaneous click and Wedge hasn’t regretted meeting Luke. What he’s had reservations about are his true feelings. He finds Luke to be attractive and constantly thinks about him. So, he should be damn well excited to be sharing the same tent as Luke. But he’s afraid he’ll screw things up. Ruin his chance. Perhaps Luke is just trying to be the best possible friend, but Wedge is being foolish and developing a romantic attachment.

            Hearing the alcoholic cooler hit the ground pulls him out of the thoughts and forces his eyes to focus. Or at least he thinks he’s all there, but seeing Luke come closer and sit in what was once Tycho’s seat causes his heart to beat just a bit faster than the arrival of heavy cooler.

            “Are you alright?” Luke asks him.

            “I’m fine. How are you doing?” As soon as the reflexive response leaves his mouth he wants to reel it back in.

            “I’m alright, Wedge,” Luke laughs a little, patting Wedge on the arm. “Just noticed you zoned out.”

            “Did I?” Faux bewilderment. “Guess I just got caught up in the scenery.” Wedge gives him a smile. “What are you doing in Tycho’s seat?”

            “Tycho said he wanted to sit by Wes. Not sure what he’s got planned. I’m always afraid that Wes might spring a prank war when we least expect it. They were talking a little when you came back over.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Hey, you know you two aren’t very quiet?” Wes hands the two of them a can of beer each. “We’re all going to down a can of beer, a shot of whiskey, and then we’re free to finish the beer tonight and that bottle of whiskey we’re about to open.”

            “Are we going to play games?” Luke looks to Wes as he takes the can.

            “Yeah. We’ve got beer pong in mind for sure, card games, maybe truth or dare, or just truth since we don’t want to trip over God knows what.”

            “We’ve got two LED lanterns but that’s not enough even if we all have our own flashlights and a fire,” Tycho adds, coming towards them with the lanterns.

            “Well, I can’t wait, boys,” Wedge says with a grin and opens the beer tab.

            Beer pong is the first thing so that they all get something in their systems. If anything this will also weed out the lightweights, but everyone more or less knows the others’ tolerance levels. Well, Wedge is the only one who has seen Luke drink, but never _drunk_. But Wedge has to admit, he likes Luke like this.

            Luke’s ended up out of his chair and on the ground sometime through their card game and Wedge, out of concern, sits next to him. Arm draped around Luke’s lower back, Wedge holds Luke close. The blond has his face in Wedge’s neck whenever he doesn’t need to put a card down. Loosened thoughts don’t have Wedge worrying too much about how this looks. There were laughs at first, but Wedge insisted that he wouldn’t have Luke passing out on the ground. Grass can’t be _that_ comfortable.

            “You smell like the outdoors, grass and stuff,” Luke mumbles against Wedge’s skin. It causes Wedge to shiver a little, because it’s something _very_ real. He’s definitely not as far out as Luke, none of them are. Which might be a blessing or a curse. Wes can take advantage of this no matter what.

            “We are outside, Luke,” Wedge chuckles lightly.

            “Alright, remember we changed Queens to kissing so Luke, give Wedge a kiss!”

            Maybe the alcohol is hitting him more than he thinks, because Wedge doesn’t process fast enough that that’s not what they normally do. But there isn’t any time to protest, Luke’s going ahead and holding Wedge’s face in his hands. Luke’s completely set on following the rule that was just made up, but Wedge is having an internal panic. There’s a myriad of thoughts going through his brain but nothing is released from his mouth.

            As Luke presses his mouth against Wedge’s, Wedge clutches the fabric of Luke’s shirt. No one said what kind of kiss, but it’s not as if Luke would be able to implement that kind of instruction. It’s sloppy, but a bit much for a simple kiss. But Wedge doesn’t want it to stop. Luke’s threading a hand in Wedge’s hair, kissing him with more force, but before it can get any more heated, Hobbie speaks.

            “You guys can go back to the tent if you want. I guess it’s a good thing you’re sharing.”

            Luke pulls away and looks at Hobbie with a head tilt, seemingly innocent appearance. “Really?”

            On the other hand, Wedge is speechless, still staring at Luke. He did that. He just kissed him and he wants to kiss him more? Or at least that’s what he’s making it seem like. He almost needs to shake his head to snap out of his thoughts. “I’m just going to hope he goes to sleep? He doesn’t need anymore.”

            All eyes are on Wedge. Tycho’s smiling, Wes is suppressing a laugh, and Hobbie’s wearing a satisfied grin. The next morning can only promise a fun time for _everyone_. And lucky for all of them, there’s another night ahead.

            Luke tries getting up without any help, but Wedge stands up and holds him by the waist. “Hey there, let’s get you into your sleeping bag, alright?” Guiding the way, Wedge walks him towards the tent without giving the other’s a second look.

            “You’ll be there?”

            “We’re sharing a tent, remember?” Wedge says with a smile in his voice. “Hey, whoa there.” Nearly tripping over what must be a branch, Luke stutter steps forward.

            “But you said you didn’t want to stay in the same tent as me.” And if Wedge isn’t mistaken, Luke’s tone sounds hurt.

            “It was just a joke, Luke. You’re the new guy, after all. Kinda like a test of skill.”

            “Then why’d you make such a big deal out of it?”

            Silent for a moment, Wedge just gives Luke a look before opening the zipper to the tent. “I think I know what kind of drunk you are.”

            “What?”

            “Just get into your sleeping bag, we can shower in the morning.”

            “Fine, but you better stay with me.”

            “I will. In _my_ sleeping bag.” He watches Luke struggle into his sleeping bag and sighs.

            Without an answer from Luke, Wedge sits on his sleeping bag for a moment. He can go back out and potentially face a round of questioning from the others or stay here and continue whatever suspicion they might be garnering. Luke’s fast asleep and Wedge wants to sleep and maybe just sleep through the day. It was a kiss for what Luke thought was a part of the game. No harm. Well, Wedge is going to think about it for a long while going forward. It’s possible that Luke might not remember or he might remember and _regret_.

            Another sigh leaves his mouth as he finally forces himself into his sleeping bag, trying to quiet his mind.

            Later in the night it only gets cooler with each passing hour. Sometime in a non-existent hour of the night, not quite morning, Luke wakes up because of the sound of what can only be water hitting the material of the tent. He sits up and looks around unable to see a thing. It is definitely raining whether or not his eyes can see the drops falling onto the tent.

            “Luke?” Wedge’s voice enters the noise of the rain causing Luke to jump in his sleeping bag.

            “You’re awake?” Luke finally asks, looking over where Wedge’s voice came from.

            “Can’t really sleep when I can hear the rain pelting the tent.” Wedge sits up on his elbows and forces himself to look at Luke. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he can see that Luke isn’t meeting his gaze. Maybe that’s good for him.

            “I can relate.” Lowering himself back down with a sigh, Luke pulls his blanket and sleeping bag tight around him.

            Wedge stays up for a moment not sure if he should wait this rain out, but he elects to sink back down and rest his arms behind his head. It stays quiet between the two, which Wedge doesn’t mind. As long as the kiss isn’t brought up, he’s fine. The rain pads the silence anyways. What’s certain now is his mind will begin to think about possible scenarios for hours ahead.

            “Wedge?” Sudden, Luke’s voice was soft, almost embarrassed-like.

            “Yeah?” Echoing the uncomfortable tone.

            “Can you move a little closer? I’m cold.”

            “I- uh, yeah, I can.” Waiting a moment, Wedge reluctantly scoots himself closer to Luke. How close is too close? He moves over until he feels Luke’s sleeping bag. Nothing bad about sharing body heat.

            “Thanks,” Luke mumbles.

            They fall back into the silence accompanied by the rain that seems to fall harder and harder. Luke starts to shiver and the scrunching of the sleeping bag material grates against his ears. Wedge can’t take it, so he sits up. “Luke get out of your sleeping bag really quick, I’m going to zip them together… I-If you want to, of course!”

            “Yeah, yeah.” As Luke moves out, Wedge grabs for the flashlight that’s some where by his sleeping bag, handing it over to Luke without a word. The light flicks on and Luke can see Wedge at work. Fiddling with the zippers of the sleeping bag, Wedge’s dark hair falls forward. Without much struggle he mates the two bags.

            “Alright, Luke, you can turn off the light.” Wedge slides in and Luke soon carefully joins him. His legs bump Wedge’s but neither make a comment about it. Wedge doesn’t shift any, despite how nervous he’s starting to get. Sleep. Just get sleep, stay asleep, don’t think.

            “Wedge I feel funny.”

            So much for that.

            “Probably the alcohol.”

            “Still?” Luke groans. “I don’t want a hangover.” He’s got climbing to look forward to if his head and stomach aren’t killing him when daylight shines through the trees.

            “I think you’ll be--” Unexpected movement causes Wedge to lose his voice. Luke rolled on to his side-facing Wedge. Expressionless face, Luke looks at the other. “What’s wrong?” It hurts Wedge’s chest to ask.

            The alcohol can hardly be to blame for what’s going through Luke’s head now. While he still feels lethargic, he’s thinking about how he can get into Wedge’s arms for the sake of staying warm and being close. “Still cold.” Daringly, Luke brushes his arm against Wedge’s waist, who then feels the back of Luke’s hand on his chest. Breathing becoming a bit unsteady, he’s afraid Luke will be able to tell with the rise and fall of his chest, but his own actions only cause him personal stress. Wedge raises his hand and takes a hold of Luke’s, pulling him closer. Taking it as an invitation, Luke puts his arms around Wedge’s waist, pressing his face into Wedge’s chest. Carefully, Wedge puts his arms around Luke’s upper body and rests his head on the top of Luke’s.

            Frozen in position, tense, Wedge perpetually reminds himself that it’s for that precious warmth that’s been stolen by the rain that they both are seeking. Well, he wants to believe it’s why he willingly pulled Luke closer. A soft laugh emits from Luke as the blond nuzzles closer. There’s a question forming on the tip of Wedge’s tongue but it never comes out, he forces himself to fall asleep.

            Wedge wakes up first, Luke still tangled in his limbs. He cards a hand through Luke’s light hair, seeing Luke’s face still pressed into his body. Slow to rise, Wedge eventually feels Luke stir. Gazing at Luke, Wedge can’t discard the worry that started just the night before, heart beginning to rattle his rib cage when Luke looks up. First, there is a look of worry on Luke’s face and Wedge does his best to retain a straight, tired face, but then Luke smiles and keeps the closeness.

            “Good morning, Wedge.”

            “Morning, Luke.”

            Luke properly lifts his head to match Wedge’s level and simply looks into his eyes. “I don’t know what time it is, but I guess it’s a good sign Wes isn’t throwing our asses out of the tent.”

            “That’d be something.”

            “Yeah, but I like this,” Luke’s meaning of this is very different from what Wedge hopes it means.

            Wedge sucked in a breath and let out a shaky response. “I do too.”

            And they both go quiet for a moment, just gazing upon each other. No movement, silent breaths – they are without a direct line of communication to discuss any of what’s happened in the last eight or so hours.

            It takes a moment for Luke to raise a hand and gently grab Wedge’s chin. Wedge’s heart skips a beat, but Luke keeps steady brushing a thumb against skin and part of Wedge’s lower lip.

            “What do you remember from last night?”

            “Everything. I mean… you seemed happy around me.”

            Before anything else can be said, Wes opens up their tent in a swift motion. “Up and at ‘em! Get ready so we can go hiking!” It takes him a few seconds, but he sees Luke and Wedge jumping and doing a poor job of separating from each other. “Should I leave? I thought Wedge didn’t want to stay in the same tent as Mr. Luke Skywalker.”

            Wedge frees himself from the combined sleeping bag and charges at Wes, chasing the other man outside further from the tent. He doesn’t say anything until he knows Luke won’t be able to hear him. “We were just talking, Wes!” He shouts before taking hold of Wes’ arm.

            “Talking. Right. I saw the way you two were holding each other. Moral support? Repeat of last night?” He suggestively raises a brow, which earns him a shove from Wedge.

            “No, we didn’t kiss again.”

            “So what, you guys were just cuddling?”

            With a sigh, Wedge turns on his heel and starts walking away. “I’m going to go change.”

            “Alright, just remember we aren’t staying out long just in case someone might run away with our stuff. Anything important goes in the truck.”

            Upon returning to the tent, Wedge opens the flap to see Luke pulling a fresh shirt over his head. Wedge quickly apologizes and turns to head out, but Luke grasps for his arm. “You’re fine, Wedge. You can go ahead and change, I’ll leave,” he says with a smile.

            “Thanks.” Before Luke walks around Wedge to leave, he runs his hand down Wedge’s arm, briefly touching the other man’s hand.

            The weather is fitting for a day to just walk up the small hiking trail not too far from the camp. Humidity is non-existent, a cool breeze gently tugs at loose fitting clothing, and it’s difficult to break a sweat. But Wedge still isn’t welcoming Luke’s hand that persistently brushes against his. Neither of them says anything not wanting to break the silence that has gone on the entire hike. Wes hasn’t cracked any jokes and Tycho and Hobbie haven’t said anything. Little comments and passing huffs only meld with the chirps of birds and crunch of brush under shoes.

            Making their way back to the setup, Wedge purposely hangs behind the group with Luke and finally allows him to hold his hand. It’s a subtle display of something that Wedge isn’t completely sure about. Luke never let up the brief touches and was rewarded. But still, as if it’s not the right time, Luke does not match words to his actions and Wedge does not question it.

            The full group of five spends the rest of the daylight swimming, playing with a volleyball that Hobbie brought along, and casually chatting between meals. Passing banter is focused more on Wedge than it is Luke, Wes being the perpetrator of it all. Again, like some unspoken understanding, Luke and Wedge don’t spend much time next to each other, but whenever their eyes meet it’s like an instant spark of joy that’s enough for that moment, a talk bound to happen some time down the line.

            With the late dying fire, everyone but Luke and Wedge retire. Munching on a remaining chocolate bar from the s’mores they were making with drinks, Wedge turns to look at Luke. The blond has been eyeing Wedge for a few moments, wearing a smug smile. Wedge places the unfinished bar besides his cup in the cup holder of the chair.

            “You know they’ve purposely left us alone right?”

            “So that they can listen in or so we could be alone together?”

            “Probably both?”

            Wedge laughs and looks to Luke, whose face was illuminated by the shine of the moon and the dim dying light of the fire. He’s smiling at Wedge, gorgeous even in the dim lighting. Wedge isn’t blind, he’d noticed how attractive his friend is from the start and he can’t recall a time his heart doesn’t flutter in response to the handsome face. Ducking down, Wedge hides his blush.

            “If you’ve got something to say, I’m all ears.” Voice soft, Wedge feels apprehension crawling up inside him again. He shouldn’t be worrying. Luke has wanted to hold his hand and since last night acting more than friendly, and he can’t mistake that.

            “We kissed, Wedge.” The blush on Luke’s cheeks is difficult to spot in the dark, but the heat is undeniably present.

            “We did,” Wedge replies with a shaky breath.

            “Did you… Do you, um, regret it?”

            Cautiously, Wedge looks up and tries an answer. “I just wish it would’ve happened a little differently.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Scooting his chair closer, Wedge sighs a little. “Like, you did it for a game, which wasn’t a part of the actual game by the way.”

            “Oh, I know.” He grins.

            A blink. “You know? Know what?”

            “Know that it wasn’t really a part of the game.” A hand brushes against Wedge’s in a familiar way and it has Wedge shaking his head with a telling smile. He welcomes Luke hand with ease.

            “Like I said, I think I know what kind of drunk you are.”

            “And I’m not drunk right now.”

            Luke reaches his free hand over to place it gently against Wedge’s face. Wearing a wide smile, he inches out of his seat to lean closer towards Wedge. His face is dangerously closer to Wedge’s, causing the brunette to move away a little, but Luke lightly forces Wedge to come back and brushes his lips against Wedge’s.

            “Where are you going?” Luke whispers.

            The close proximity makes it a little harder to get a good look at Luke. “Sorry.” Wedge gives Luke’s hand a squeeze. “Just nervous is all.” But he presses his lips to Luke’s first.

            Whatever nervousness he claims to have washes away as Luke responds favorably, kissing back with excited fervor. It’s a sweet kiss, after tastes of mixed drinks, marshmallows, and chocolate combined with the soft and innocent wants of each other. Wedge places his free hand behind Luke’s neck to deepen the kiss more, but it’s cut short a little because of a sudden jerk and laughter Luke has to stifle.

            “You okay?” Wedge asks with wide eyes.

            “I almost fell over, but I’m fine.” Giving Wedge a quick kiss to the lips, Luke stands up and pulls Wedge after him. “C’mon!”

            They reach the small shore before the river and Luke sits down on the ground, gesturing for Wedge to join him. Once Wedge settles, Luke’s hooks his arm with Wedge’s and holds his hand.

            Look up.” Luke nods up towards the dark sky. Despite the night, space’s stars twinkle bright in the sky. Wedge catches his audible gasp as Luke suddenly points up with his free hand. “That’s Hercules there, do you see him?”

            “Where?” Wedge tries to follow Luke’s gaze, but can’t quiet catch anything.

            “If you can find some stars forming a square, try and see if you can spot some that look like they form arms and legs coming from that square. That’s Hercules.”

            Wedge tries peering up, searching for what Luke described, but it’s hard with all the clusters that are visible. He tries pressing his face against Luke’s to try and see where exactly he’s looking. It’s definitely been a while since he’s done any stargazing.

            “I think I see it, but the other stars are hard to see,” Wedge says with a small frown.

            “That’s okay, we can look for something else.” With a smile Luke turns a little so he can give Wedge another kiss, gentle and soft. “I’m just happy you’re here with me.”


End file.
